


dear katara

by princess_zel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on Pokidokies's Art, Boba (because i live off it), DebateCaptain!Katara, F/M, For Pokidokies, Prep!Katara, Punk!Zuko, Soft Zutara, Turtleducks (because they're in everything i write at this point), Zutara, Zutara Fanwork Appreciation Week, Zutara Fanwork Appreciation Week 2020, zutara forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_zel/pseuds/princess_zel
Summary: "That blue twinkle in her eyes is dangerous, he decides. It almost makes him want to… He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. The road. He has to focus on the road."In other words, how a troubled punk rocker finds love with the captain of the debate team (through car rides and a letter and a little help from their friends).Based on art by Pokidokies!
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 147





	dear katara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lviwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lviwrites/gifts).



> happy zk fanwork appreciation week!! i was lowkey oblivious to this event (because i've been drowning in school n my other wips), BUT yesterday at approximately 6pm, i decided that i had to do this and basically grinded this all out until the wee hours of the morning, haha. 6k words in like... record time, lol.
> 
> i hope everything makes sense (it's a tol oneshot, and i didn't outline like i normally do before writing).
> 
> this fic is for lev/pokidokies on [tumblr](https://pokidokieships.tumblr.com/)/[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/pokidokies/)!! i've only really been actively involved in the zk fandom for the past two/three months now, but she's created a lot of the zk art that i first really fell in love with! she's unbelievably talented, and i'm a HUGE fan of her work.
> 
> this fic's based off two of her pieces found [here](https://pokidokieships.tumblr.com/post/632777066440540160/zutaraopm-week-day-2-torpe) and [here](https://pokidokieships.tumblr.com/post/631065457173069824/he-was-punk-and-she-was-on-the-debate-team)
> 
> ALSO, i'm not on debate so all of the debate stuff comes either from google or from @antarcticas (bless your soul, dee, for saving this)

**digging my own grave for the day**

Damn. She’s beautiful. Zuko’s breath catches at the back of his throat as he watches her stride down the hallway, pert chin confident and held high. Yanking down his wireless headphones so that they come to rest around his neck, he leans against the doorway of his next class, tugging his leather jacket tighter around his body, cursing himself for staring.

As she passes by, he meets her gaze boldly.

She smiles at him, her fingers curled into tight little fists as she continues her power walk. Her dark curls are tamed today, and her preppy skirt swishes as she throws him a glance over her retreating shoulder.

“Hey, Sparky,” one of his best friends, Toph, socks him on the arm. “Who was that, huh?” She looks up at him with a pair of cloudy green eyes, a mischievous smirk painted across her face.

Defensively crossing his arms over his chest, Zuko gives her a noncommittal shrug before remembering that she can’t see it. “One of the girls from the debate team. I think she’s the captain or something.” He coughs into his elbow, leather tightening around his lifted arm. 

Toph’s not buying it. “The name, Sparky.” When he opens his mouth to argue back, she shakes her head sagely. “No, no, no, Sparky. Name. Now.”

Grumbling under his breath, Zuko glares at the smaller girl. “Katara. Her name is Katara.”

“You like _Katara_?!” Toph bursts out, amused. “Oh my - Sparky, this is hilarious.”

Zuko groans as several kids in the hallway turn to look in their direction. “Say it louder, would you, Toph?” When she actually looks as though she’ll follow with his sarcastic request, he clamps a hand over her mouth. “Don’t you dare.”

Snickering, Toph pulls his hand off, ribbing him with one of her elbows. “You’ve got it bad, don’t you, Sparky?” she grins. “A debate team girl. Damn. I wonder what her brother would say if you got with her.”

“Who’s her brother?”

She takes a second to reply, clutching her stomach as she dies of laughter. “Oh, you’re an idiot, Zuko. Sokka’s her brother.”

“She’s Sokka’s sister?” Sokka, who’s one of the star athletes in the building. Sokka, who’s somehow also a whizz with electronics. Sokka, who beats the hell out of anyone who tries to get with his baby sister. At Toph’s responding laugh, he curses. “Well… Time to forget about Katara.” He twists his face into a scowl, poking Toph in the stomach. “Shut up.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Toph doesn’t relent. “I know you’re a big softie deep down, Sparky.” She shuffles into the classroom, sliding into a seat beside Zuko’s and dropping her bag on her desk. “You should probably lighten up if you wanna improve your chances, though. Katara’s all bright and happy.”

Rolling his eyes, Zuko sets his (one and only) pencil on his desk, pulling out his half-shredded notebook, haphazardly stuffing papers back into the binding. “Shut up before I make you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Toph shoots back snarkily. “We both know that I’d get you by the time you even lift a finger.” Inclining her head toward the door, she grins. It’s obnoxiously loud, and Zuko’s gaze follows to where she’s listening. It’s Sokka and his football buddies. If Zuko could wipe the smirk off Toph’s face right about now, he would. “Look who we have here,” she says smugly.

“Shut up - And don’t you dare breathe a _word_.”

He groans. He might as well start digging his own grave with the way Toph talks.

**i’m in the business of misery**

At first, it’s easy to pretend as though he doesn’t care. The preppy debate team captain stays in her lane, and he stays in his. She goes to her tournaments (and usually wins them), and he pretends as though he doesn’t recognize her name when it’s announced on the loudspeakers. He stands outside as soon as school lets out, leaning against the gates as Mai smokes, and pretends as though he doesn’t recognize her when debate practice lets out and she comes striding down the steps.

Today is one of those days, though, where Mai has something better to do, leaving him at the gates alone. He doesn’t know why he still chooses to stay. What’s the point of standing outside the gates after school when Mai isn’t there to engulf him in a cloud of smoke?

With his headphones on and the volume all the way up, he kicks against the concrete all the same, wandering the sidewalk aimlessly, decidedly upset.

What’s the point in going home when he’s never sure quite where he fits in? He knows his mom and stepfather do their best to make sure he feels included, but sometimes he just doesn’t know if he belongs. Maybe it’s with his father and sister. Unconsciously, he lifts his hand up to rub at the scar tissue that twists along the left side of his face. Maybe not. Ozai always did love a good smoke… A little too much if Zuko’s face is any proof. That’s probably why he can never accept when Mai offers him a hit.

His backpack lies against the gate, and he kicks a small pebble along a few paces one way, a few paces the other. Drowning in his troubling thoughts, he doesn’t realize it when the sky begins to grow dark, dusk falling over the city like a heavy blanket. Lost in his world of music, he doesn’t hear the approaching footsteps as they echo off the concrete behind him. He nearly swings a fist when there’s a tap against his jacketed shoulder.

“La, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Wide blue eyes. Sleek dark curls. Parted lips.

Katara.

He’s so surprised that he’s barely able to collect himself, hardening his features into what he hopes is an intimidating scowl. “What do you want?” he asks, jerking his headphones off, and they echo onto the empty street. Her eyes flick over to them with an arched brow. He curses, fumbling to turn them off. He always forgets how loud his music is in comparison to other people’s. 

She watches him in curious amusement. “Nothing.” Her lips twist up into a wary smile. “It’s getting dark, though, and you’re not usually here if practice runs late.” She’s wearing an oversized debate team windbreaker, and it hits just above where her skirt ends. Cramming her hands into her pockets, she rocks on her feet, seemingly waiting for a response.

“Oh.” He tugs at his fingerless gloves, readjusting the way they fit snugly on his hands. Reaching behind, he picks up his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. “Yeah. I guess it’s late.”

Shifting her weight nervously, she clears her throat. “Zuko, isn’t it?”

He freezes. He never thought he’d get to hear his name on her lips. “Yeah.” 

Tucking a loose strand of wavy hair behind her ear, Katara finally succeeds in securing his gaze. “I ride the bus home,” she says slowly, deliberately. “What do you take?”

“I drive,” he says shortly, jerking his head in the opposite direction. “C’mon. I can drop you off.”

“I couldn’t impose,” Katara cuts in to protest.

If he weren’t so stunned at this whole situation, Zuko could’ve laughed aloud. “You and your fancy words… C’mon, it’s okay. It’s not like… I’m a serial killer or anything. I’d hate to think about you riding the bus home so late.”

Wrapping her arms around herself in a tight hug, she hesitates slightly, “I usually catch a ride home with Sokka after debate practice…” He knows. He’s seen. “But when they run late, he usually has to head home without me.” She purses her lips, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. “If it isn’t too much trouble, I’d really appreciate a ride home, Zuko.”

Nodding curtly, he awkwardly motions for her to follow him to where his car is parked. He knows her eyes widen at its make and model, but he pops her door open, and she slips in, dropping her bag to the floor. Making his way to the driver’s seat, he tosses his bag into the back, sinking into his seat and starting the car.

With a flick of his wrist, shredding guitar riffs and heavy drums fill the car as he places his hands on the wheel and Katara fumbles with her seatbelt. “You won your last debate tournament, didn’t you?” he asks over the building strains of his music. Zuko may suck miserably at conversation, but he’ll at least make an attempt, if only for the girl sitting in the seat beside him.

Her cheeks flush lightly as she grips the hem of her skirt, “It was a team effort, of course. Suki’s a really good partner, and we got a fairly easy topic to work with.”

Arching a brow, Zuko reverses gears, pulling out of his parking spot and onto the street. “I bet. Don’t discredit yourself, though. You’re a pretty big deal and stuff.” Cringing internally at his verbal fumbling, he searches for an out. “What topic were you given?”

At that, Katara launches into a spiel about her public forum debates, pausing to explain terms he doesn’t understand and moving through the structure in a way that doesn’t go over his head. Keeping his eyes on the road, he watches her occasionally through his peripherals, enjoying the way she uses her voice and hands to articulate exactly what she’s saying.

That blue twinkle in her eyes is dangerous, he decides. It almost makes him want to… He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. The road. He has to focus on the road.

**for a pessimist, i’m pretty optimistic**

It becomes a tradition of sorts for them. Zuko waits outside the school with Toph or Mai, leaned against the gate. If Sokka heads home and debate practice runs late, he meets Katara at the door and drives her home.

At first, she protests the gesture profusely, insisting that she’s more than capable of taking the bus home on her own. He knows she is. Still, he doesn’t exactly like the thought of her on the bus all alone under the darkening skies so he reassures her that it’s fine and not out of his way at all.

Besides, his time with Katara in his car, punk music rumbling through his speakers, is special to him. It means something. He doesn’t know if the same can be said for her, but he quite enjoys driving her to the other side of the city, listening to her ramble about debate practice or how she and Suki crushed the competition at her latest tournament. It’s nice. He gets to watch her blue eyes flash with the intensity of the sea. He gets to tease her for moving her hands around so much as she speaks. He gets to watch her get all worked up over that _annoying_ kid from last tournament who just didn’t know how to shut up.

He loves it.

But today’s different. 

“What are you _doing_ here, Zuzu,” Azula drawls, her golden eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Forever bored, Mai takes another drag from her cigarette, staring off at something across the street. Maybe the sleek city skyline as it gleams from across the water. Maybe the trash can outside the shop on the corner. Zuko can never really tell with her.

Lifting his shoulders up in a shrug, Zuko doesn’t bother giving a verbal response. He turns his music up even more, and it reverberates loudly throughout the cavities of his skull.

Striding closer to him with a predatory sort of look, Azula sneers at him, “You do know that Father’s been asking for you lately. What’ve you been up to? Sleeping on Uncle’s couch again? Hitting up a park bench?” She doesn’t wait for a reply, likely knowing she won’t receive one. “You have to face the music eventually, Zuzu.” She glares at his headphones pointedly.

Toph, thankfully, returns just in time. With the help of her cane, she pulls up beside Zuko, passing him a drink and a handful of loose change. “Hope you don’t mind,” she cuts in, glaring in Azula’s general direction, “but Sparky promised he’d help me out with some of my homework while we…” Zuko shoots her a dark look. “…uhhh, while we wait for my ride to get here.”

Flicking her golden eyes up and down Toph’s form closely, likely noting her cane and expensive clothes, Azula huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Fine, Zuzu. Have it your way. But don’t come crying to me when Father gets angry.” She brightens, an unsettling smile spreading across her face as she pulls Zuko’s headphones down. “Oh. And I know about your little girlfriend, you know… The debate captain? What’s her name?” she taps a finger to her chin tauntingly as Zuko clenches his fists. “Katara?”

“Azula.” He barely manages to grit her name out.

“You really think I’d tell Father about her?” Azula rolls her eyes. “You wound me, Zuzu. I don’t have time for petty things of that nature.” That’s a first. “I won’t breathe a word. You really should tell her soon, though, you know.” She glances at the watch on her wrist, glinting gold in the fading sunlight. “Well… I just wanted to let you know that Father’s been asking after you. Tell Mother and Ikem to be careful. A restraining order isn’t always a guarantee.” Her eyes soften, and the change is barely noticeable, even to him. “Anyhow, I really should be going. A thank you would be nice,” she smirks at him cooly.

With a sigh, Zuko doesn’t even attempt to process all the information she’s just dumped on him… Not yet, at least. “I don’t know if there’ll ever be a day when I’m able to fully understand you or your games, Zula, but… thanks. I think.”

Mai stands, pushing off the gate and walking to join his sister, cigarette still fitted between her slim fingers. Maintaining her straight expression and tossing her blunt on the ground, she nods at Zuko. Then, she crushes the joint beneath her heel, stepping into the car beside his sister’s other friend, Ty Lee.

Wiggling her fingers in a light wave, Azula stalks down the sidewalk to where her escort is waiting for her. She slips into the car, sitting beside Mai and Ty Lee. “Goodbye, Zuzu.”

_Stay safe, Azula. You may be more than a little crazy, but you’re still my baby sister, and I love you._

Toph lets out a loud exhale. “Damn,” she whistles. “How’d she find out about your preppy lil girlfriend?”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” he shoots back. “She’s just… a really good friend.”

“Uh huh,” Toph replies flatly. She’s not convinced. “Listen here, Sparky; I’ve gotta go meet up with Aang so that he can help me with my homework. Are you sure you’ll be alright waiting out here for Sugar Queen?”

He leans against the metal fence, crossing his legs in a comfortable stance. “Yeah. Go find Aang, Toph. I’ll see you at school tomorrow, okay?”

“Sure thing, Sparky,” she nods. “While personally, I have _no clue_ where Azula found out about Katara, I happen to share an opinion similar to hers. Tell. Katara. Please.” He almost softens at Toph’s encouragement. “You’re annoying when you’re pining. What happened to my angsty punk rocker friend? Damn.” …Almost. She walks down the sidewalk, heading for the big intersection near the mall. “See you, Sparky.”

“Bye, Toph,” he rolls his eyes, tugging his headphones back on. Just as he’s about to turn up his music, he pauses when Toph throws a wicked grin at him from over her shoulder.

“Oh, by the way, Sparky,” her teeth sparkle in the growing dusk. “I may or may not have let it slip to Mai that you were dating Katara, and she may or may not have let it slip to Azula.”

Zuko’s voice sounds strangled. _“Toph!”_

“Sorry not sorry, Sparky!” she yells back at him. “If you won’t listen to one of us, you _have_ to listen to both of us.”

Palm smacking against his forehead, Zuko’s just infinitely glad that Katara isn’t here to witness this whole mess. He drowns the world out in his music.

About ten minutes later, a bunch of the debate kids file out of the building, and Katara appears at the very top of the steps. She teases another girl with auburn hair, giving her a light punch on the shoulder. The other girl snaps back almost as quickly before bursting into laughter. They arrive at the gates after the rest of the crew, and Zuko pretends as though he wasn’t watching them the whole time out of his peripherals.

“Katara,” he greets with a cautious smile.

She beams at him, “Zuko - This is my best friend and debate partner, Suki.” Her blue eyes soften, and she tilts her chin up to look at him, dangerously close to him. “Hey, so I know that it’s usually just the two of us, but… Suki really needs a ride home today since she lost her metrocard. Would it… would it be too much to ask if you’d be willing to drop her off too?”

“Oh. Yeah, sure.” There’s no way he could refuse those pleading eyes of hers. He groans inwardly. Toph’s right. He’s getting soft. But then her whole face lights up in a smile, and he’s no longer sure if being soft is a such bad thing after all.

As Suki slips into the back seat, he swears that she passes him a sly wink. He almost chokes, fumbling to set his music up just right. Since Katara lives closest, he plans to drop her off first. She and Suki chatter together excitedly about an upcoming debate event, and he half-listens to it all with a fond smile.

When he finally pulls up in front of Katara’s house, she passes him a bright smile, “Thank you so much for driving us, Zuko.” She waves at Suki, promising to text her friend later tonight. “I’ll see you soon?” She sounds hopeful, like she always does.

“Of course,” he replies with a surprisingly easy grin. “Have a good night, Katara.”

As soon as Katara’s safely inside her apartment building, Suki leans in the space between the two front seats. “So.” She begins with a knowing look in her green eyes. “When’re you gonna tell her?”

Zuko groans, slamming his head against the wheel. His car honks loudly in protest. “ _Agni_ , you too, Suki? Damn. I just can’t catch a break today.”

“I expect to hear about a first date soon, you hear me?” Suki asserts firmly, tapping his shoulder lightly. 

He jerks away, dusting off his leather protectively. “Ugh… She won’t have me, Suki. We’re too different, okay? I’m punk, and she’s a prep.” Fixing his hair while glaring at his reflection via the rearview mirror, he tries not to imagine a life where he does more for Katara than just drive her home after late practice. It’s such an easy thought - one that comes so naturally to him despite his troubled home life and pessimist headspace.

Shaking her head sagely, Suki mutters, “Boys are so _dense_. Promise me you’ll tell her, though? Please?” At his annoyed reply, she grins. “Good. Now drive on, lover boy!”

… Agni, take him now.

**i love you, will you marry me?**

He doesn’t like seeing her upset. Her brows furrow, and her blue eyes fill with tears, and he feels terrible about not being able to do anything to fix it.

“Are you… are you cold?” he asks uncertainly, reaching to flick on the heat. He doesn’t know what to do.

Wrapping her arms around herself tightly, she shakes her head. “I like the cold.”

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he drums his fingers against the wheel. “Do you want to drive by and pick something up before we get you home?”

She opens her mouth to refuse before reconsidering the offer. “Maybe.”

“You look like you could use some boba right about now,” he notes, desperately trying to mask his relieved grin. Personally, he doesn’t drink boba that much, but he’s seen her with one occasionally, usually when she’s hanging out with Suki in the afternoon before practice.

Folding her arms over her chest, Katara directs her gaze steadily out the window. “Okay. You got me. Drive, drive, drive.”

“As you wish,” he shoots back at her cooly, and she rolls her eyes with a fond grin.

He knows she’s upset by her loss at her tournament over the weekend, and he wants to help her feel better somehow. So when he parks his car in front of the boba shop and returns with two tall drinks and straws, he doesn’t even try to hide his smile at her delight.

She accepts the drink but not the big straw, wrinkling her nose at it and digging through her bag to find a metal one. “I try to be careful with my use of plastic,” she explains, poking her straw through the top of her drink. “We have to save the turtleducks, you know.”

…At that, Zuko thinks he falls in love with her right then and there. He follows her example, taking a quick swig of his drink as he readies the car to take off again. Almost choking on his boba, he nods his head in agreement, “We definitely need to save the turtleducks. I love them. They’re my secret weakness.”

And maybe she is too.

**please, just be my escape**

He’s waiting outside of Katara’s last class for the day with a bag of pretzels and fresh bottle of water. She takes _extra_ classes, and Zuko will never get over just how smart she is. She’s brilliant when it comes to debate and political science, but she also has high marks all around - even for the senior classes she’s taking as a junior. 

Scuffed combat boots. Dark ripped jeans. Well-worn leather jacket. He knows he looks out of place. That still doesn’t stop him from grinning at Katara as she slips into his arms for a hug. “Zuko, I just wanted to let you know that coach has scheduled extra practice after school today,” she tells him as they walk down the hallway together. “I, in no way, want to guilt you into thinking you have an obligation to stay or wait or anything like that, but… I’d kinda like it if you did.” She seems shocked by her admission, clearing her throat once, then twice. “If you’re free, that is.”

Amused, Zuko tousles her curls, “Of course I’ll stay, Katara.” He hands her the snacks he brought her, and she reaches over to hug him again gratefully. Watching as she waves at him and enters the debate practice room for afterschool, he ducks out of the building, pulling his headphones out of his bag and heading for his spot at the gate.

Someone’s already there waiting for him.

“Father.”

“Zuko,” Ozai sneers. “I’ve been waiting for you. What took you so long?” He’s dressed formally, and a cigarette balances between his fingers. His dark suit and tie look rather out of place in the rundown neighborhood with its corner store and cobblestone houses and sharp metal fencing.

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Zuko steels himself, fighting against the urge to run back into the school building, to find Katara, to hide. “You know you aren’t supposed to be here. This violates the terms of the restraining order.”

“You and your uncle,” Ozai seethes, his golden eyes radiating fury. “You both have no idea of what I’m capable of.” He takes one step forward, then another. His dress shoes slap against the dirty sidewalk, and all the muscles of his body ripple with tension from beneath his suit. “You think a restraining order is enough to stop me?”

Zuko stands his ground even though he’s terrified. “Maybe a trip to prison will be. Stay back, Father.” He can’t let Ozai see the way his heart is thundering in his chest. He can’t yell in anger at the man who ruined his childhood. He can’t punch the man who still has a hold over his little sister. “I’ll call the cops. You need to leave.” He holds his phone up in the air, a threat.

Furious, Ozai hisses, “I’m your father. I _raised_ you.” He shakes with anger where he stands.

“You were never my father,” Zuko replies shortly, his heart thudding dangerously in his chest. Then, adrenaline coursing through his veins, he turns on his heel and runs toward to the school. After speaking with a security guard and flashing his school ID, he’s let back into the building. Wandering the empty halls, he arrives at Katara’s room, collapsing against the wall.

He’ll wait.

Sometime later, she emerges from the room, eyes instantly filling with worry as she takes in Zuko’s slumped form. “Zuko,” she kneels beside him, taking him into her arms. Exchanging a wordless glance with Suki, she doesn’t bother speaking with any of her other teammates, focusing solely on Zuko as he shudders silently against her. Once the halls are empty of all except the janitor, she whispers, “Tui and La, Zuko… What happened?”

He grits his teeth, fighting back the tears that threaten to spill from his eyes. “My father.”

“Do you… do you want to talk about it?” her voice cracks with concern, and Zuko thinks that the dam might just break here and now.

Shakily, he stands, and she clings to his side, assisting him. “Car,” he promises. 

When they’re finally safe in the vehicle, Zuko heaves a sigh of relief. His fingers don’t reach for the radio, nor does his hand reach for his phone. He just sits there, winded and at a loss for words. Gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his fingers turn white, he struggles to breathe. 

Katara is patient, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He’s still, and he doesn’t try to shelter his leather from her touch. Maybe, he even leans into it.

In halting words, he explains… He has a fancy car because it was a gift from his father when he first learned how to drive. He listens to loud, angry music because it’s his way of coping. Instead of living with his father and sister at their penthouse in a sleeker neighborhood of the city, he lives with his mother, stepfather, and half-sister in a rundown neighborhood. Sometimes, he crashes at his uncle’s apartment when he needs space, and there have been more than a few times where he’s ended up on a cold bench in the park for the night.

Katara listens to it all carefully, and sometime during his stilted confession, she takes one of his hands in hers, slipping off his fingerless gloves and pressing soothing circles into his skin.

By the end of it all, he’s afraid - afraid of what she’ll think and how she’ll see him.

All his worries end up being useless, though.

She leans over the console between them, wrapping him into a tender hug. Freezing at her touch, he becomes as stiff as the leather that clothes him, jerkily moving his arms to wrap around her small form as well.

“Katara,” he mumbles into her curls. “I’m sorry - I don’t mean to worry you.”

Running a soft hand through his dark hair, she smiles down at him sweetly, pressing a light kiss to his forehead. “Zuko… You’re really damn special, you know that, right?” She pulls away, lips twisting into a sad smile. “You have every right to be angry, and maybe you are a little, but you never let it mar who you are as a person. You’re one of the kindest, most thoughtful people I’ve ever met.”

Breath catching at the back of his throat, Zuko’s dazed as she sinks back into her seat. “I feel the same way about you, Katara.”

He thinks back on what Toph, Suki, and even Azula have all scolded him over. No. No, no, no. Shoving the thought out of his mind, he wrestles on his seatbelt, catching Katara’s eyes with a smile.

**dear katara, i think you need to know**

This is stupid. Zuko already knows it. Awkwardly, he holds the envelope up to his lips, swiping his tongue across it quickly. All he feels is stinging pain. Agni, _why._ A papercut on his tongue. That’s exactly what he needs when confessing to Katara. Of course.

Yesterday, uncle gave him plenty of unsolicited advice (truly tell her how you feel, nephew, and the world will blossom around you with the radiance of the white lotus). Last night, his mother had given him the stationary he scribbled on along with the delicate envelope and heart sticker (who’s this for, Zuko?). This morning, his stepfather gave him a large grin as he attempted to sneak the letter out of the house (you’re not as slick as you think you are, you know). Before he left the door, little half-sister, Kiyi, eagerly asked if the letter was for her (who else could the letter be for, anyways?). Azula smirked at him when she saw him on his commute to school (about damn time, Zuzu). After school, Toph gave him a good luck punch before she left to go hang out with Aang at the park (go get her, Sparky). 

And now, Suki shoots him a wink as she watches him stand uncertainly in front of the empty debate practice room, motioning him forward. He knows exactly where Katara sits and drops the letter on top of the desk surface, as though it’s burned him. Suki gives him a nod of approval (took you long enough, Zuko) before elbowing him out of the room.

The whole team is taking their usual fifteen minute break, but Katara normally returns within the first five. She still isn’t here. Ducking into another empty classroom, he waits until he hears her footsteps echo down the hallway. He can’t resist sneaking around the doorway as she makes her way back to her desk, stopping in surprise at the little note left on the desk.

He nearly has a heart attack when she swivels her head around to look at him, amusement apparent in her eyes. “Um, Zuko? I can see you,” she laughs.

Agni, may the earth swallow him whole.

Hiding back in the hallway, he fights the nervousness he feels at the pit of his stomach, wondering if she’s opened the letter yet.

He knows the words in it like the back of his hand.

_“Dear Katara,_

_I think you need to know that you’re really special to me. Maybe you already know it. But if not_ ~~_(although I’m sure I’ve been embarrassingly obvious about this by now)_~~ _, then I have to tell you now_ ~~_before Toph decides to kill me first_~~ _._

 _When I first saw you just a few months ago, I thought you were so beautiful. I didn’t realize how true that thought was when I first had it. But you’re beautiful, Katara - Not just on the outside_ ~~_(you’re really, really damn beautiful, though)_~~ _, but there’s something so special about the way your eyes sparkle when you’re explaining something you’re really passionate about. Or the way you elbow me in the stomach for saying something dumb (_ ~~ _which is a lot more frequent than I’d like it to be - not that I mind it!_~~ _I just wanna be smart like you). Or the way you remain so humble despite all your accomplishments. Or even the way you can look at someone like me._

 _I’m not the one_ ~~_you_~~ _your family probably wants for you. My past is a big mess. But I really care about you, Katara. A lot. And I really need you to know before it eats me alive_ ~~_and Toph hits me upside the head while Azula and Suki hold me in place_~~ _. Thanks for reading this. It really means a lot. You’re beautiful, Katara, and so damn special. Even the way you monitor all your plastic usage so that you can help save the turtleducks._ ~~_E_ _specially that. I love turtleducks_ _._~~

_Yours,_

_Zuko”_

He’s lost in his own gnawing worry that he misses the way Katara blurs from the room into his arms, knocking him onto the hallway floor. The rest of her teammates are filing back into the room, ready for practice, but Katara buries her face in his chest, snuggling into his warmth and leather jacket. “ _Zuko_. Thank you so much for telling me. I’m glad to know.”

Arms darting around to secure her, Zuko can’t help his smile. It’s one bright enough to rival Katara’s. “I’m glad you know too.”

“I feel the same way,” she confesses, helping him sit up so she nestle herself into his side.

“Really?” It’s as though Zuko’s been handed the world.

She nods, blowing unruly curls away from her face. Unable to stop himself, he lifts a hand up to tuck the stubborn strands behind her ear. “Yes, Zuko.”

Agni… Maybe let him stick around for a little while longer. He doesn’t ever want to forget this feeling. Her small body tucked under his chin, her body curled up in his embrace, her smile that can ignite skies, her eyes that contain a roaring ocean. The memory sears into his mind forever.

**maybe life isn’t so horrible after all**

Suki does get to hear about a first date. And a second. And a third. (Zuko’s pretty sure she loses count after the third.) Surprisingly, Sokka does _not_ beat the hell out of him (and maybe even likes him a bit) while Azula teases him any chance she can get. Ever obnoxious, Toph crows triumphantly that she’s been right this whole time (always when she’s just out of Zuko’s reach).

He’s been with Katara for a little over a month now, though, and he’s over the moon.

Her hand clasped in his, he glances down at her fondly. “So… How’re you feeling, Champ?” he asks. “You’re off to the Tournament of Champions now.” He wears her debate windbreaker (which isn’t as oversized on him as it is on her), proud to have her name on his back. They’ve almost made it to Katara’s apartment where a small party’s being held in celebration of her and Suki's first gold bid.

With a happy smile, Katara snuggles further into his leather jacket, “Couldn’t have done it without you!” She swings their hands in the space between them. 

“I didn’t do anything,” he scoffs lightly, shaking his head.

“Of course you did!” she says pointedly. “You drive me home from all my late practices. You make sure I remember to eat while studying. You make me _happy._ Those are all kind of a big deal, if you ask me.”

Inwardly, Zuko disagrees, but he still presses a light kiss to the top of her head. “I’m going to miss you while you’re away.”

“I’ll be back before you know it,” she promises, her eyes soft with affection. “I’ll miss you too, though. You’ll keep my jacket safe for me while I’m gone?”

He nods, readjusting the headphones resting around his neck. “Of course. Can’t have anything happening to my best girl’s prize debate windbreaker,” he teases.

Ribbing him lightly in the stomach with her elbow, she shoots him a glare, “As though you don’t feel the same way about _your_ jacket.” But then she falls apart at his smile, slipping into his embrace with practiced ease, tucking her head under his chin. “I’m nervous, Zuko.”

“I know,” he replies, threading his hands through her dark curls. “You’ve been practicing and studying every day, though, and you’re the smartest girl in this damn city.” He sneaks a glance at her face, resting against his chest. “I wish I could go with you.” His arms tighten around her as her hands trace down his back beneath her windbreaker. “Think of my jacket like… a big Zuko hug. I’ll be right there with you the whole time.”

She looks up at him, standing on her tiptoes so that she can press a quick kiss to his lips. “I appreciate it, Zuko. A lot. Really. I can’t wait to be back so I can tell you all about it.” She leans into his touch.

“But for now, we go celebrate,” he pokes her nose lightly.

Nodding her head and bouncing excitedly on her toes, she beams and slips her hand back in his. “Yes,” she agrees with a smile before tugging on their clasped hands. “Now, hurry up or Sokka’s gonna finish off the food before we even get there!”

She bounds up the stairs, and Zuko follows, close at her heels. Gathering her into his arms once more as she fishes her keys out of her pocket, he rests his forehead against hers. “I’m so proud of you, Katara,” he whispers.

Thank Agni for deeming him worthy of the girl in his arms.

Cupping his cheek and running a gentle thumb across his scarred skin, Katara closes her eyes as he leans into her touch. “Thank you, Zuko.”

As he kisses her on her front porch, his heart soars, and his spirits lift. With her debate windbreaker hugging him closely and her blue eyes sparkling as he holds her gaze, he decides that maybe, just maybe, life isn’t so horrible after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've made it to the end, thank youuuu! zk fandom needs more cute modern au's, and i hope that this fic does its part toward helping that. if you'd like to say hi via tumblr, please do [@elsie-zel](http://elsie-zel.tumblr.com/)!!
> 
> (also yes, i listened to a punk rock playlist while writing most of this, and yes, most of the part names come from punk rock song titles/lyrics, lol).
> 
> thanks so much again to pokidokies for always coming through with her beautiful art on my tumblr/insta feeds. you're a straight BLESSING to the zk fandom, n i hope i was able to bring your adorable hs universe to life even just a lil bit <333
> 
> elsie/zel


End file.
